


Pirates of the Caribbean : Into the Shadows

by LHCarter



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Multi, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Post-Dead Men Tell No Tales, Sex, Sexual Tension, The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHCarter/pseuds/LHCarter
Summary: A ship explodes. A new treasure is discovered. A woman's life changed forever.When a mysterious Lord washes ashore of Port Royal almost dead, Alice Wentworth realises that there is more to life than marriage and dresses.After the resurgence of his father, Henry Turner still has a call to adventure and Captain Jack Sparrow knows how to solve it.
Relationships: Cutler Beckett & James Norrington, Cutler Beckett/Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington & Jack Sparrow, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate feedback on this story and letting me know if I should add more tags. You can also interact with me on Twitter and Instagram @LHCarter24, where I post snippets of my writing before they arrive here.

"The ship is down!" A guard shouts from the edge of the cliff. 

"Alice!Alice! Get inside this instance!" Lord Wentworth gestures at the young girl. Alice continues to stare at the ship, she is entranced by it.Whilst sitting on the edge, she wonders what it would be like on the ship. To be fighting alongside awful men who have done terrible deeds and honorable men about to commit them. She knows that this will never be possible, she's a woman after all.

She has not noticed that her father is calling after her. Or the cannonball directly heading for her side of the cliff.

Alice screams as the cannonball's momentum throws her into the ocean. Lord Wentworth shouts at the guards to help his daughter as he is too elderly to jump in himself. Alice's blonde curls float next to wooden debris from the ship. Her blue dress drags her down and her corset restricts her breathing.

The large group of officers salvaging materials from the water turn their attention to the floating young woman. Some of them continue salvaging wood whilst the rest of them swim over to Alice. Lord Wentworth makes his way down to the harbor, where the guards gently place Alice in front of him.

"Alice! Alice, please wake up!" Lord Wentworth shakes an unconscious Alice, he is terrified that he is going to lose someone else he loves. A group of officers with a pirate in chains walk past the devastating scene. "Why don't use just cut her corset open, mate?" The pirate leans towards Lord Wentworth and the officers push him back.

The pirate is covered in ink, the smell of dirt and gunpowder follows him. His clothes are disheveled and his dark brown hair clearly had not been washed for a long time. His tanned body had various cuts and bruises, probably from the battle between the ships. He does not seem to be a man who can be trusted, yet Lord Wentworth sees a glint in the pirate's brown eyes. 

Lord Wentworth asks for a knife and proceeds to delicately cut open Alice's dress and corset. He remembers getting her the pale blue garment earlier this year as a signal for her coming of age. He also really hopes that the pirate is wrong. Lord Wentworth removes his daughter's corset and she immediately starts coughing up water. 

"Alice, you're alive. Thank god you are alive." Lord Wentworth cradles his daughter's weak face. Alice looks around and realises something is amiss. 

"Father, mother's book! I was reading it when I went over. I have to get it!" Alice scrambles up and starts running towards the beach. 

"Alice, stop this. It doesn't matter, stay back!" Lord Wentworth cries after her as she reaches the shore. Alice looks at the huge amount of debris floating in the water when she spots a man lying in the sand. His lower body is tremendously burnt. Alice walks cautiously towards him and dares to touch his chest. She does not expect the man to still be breathing but he is.

"Help! Somebody help this man please!" Alice screams and Lord Wentworth, along with a group of officers, arrive at the scene. The officers carry the man on a stretcher away as Lord Wentworth hugs her.

"I recognise that man, Alice. He is an incredibly esteemed Lord, has done great for the East India Trading Company. I think his name is Cutler Beckett." Lord Wentworth embraces his daughter. Alice hopes that Cutler Beckett lives through this awful ordeal.


	2. Resurgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I have decided I will posting a new chapter of this story every Sunday so look forward to that. I hope that the story I have chosen to tell will satisfy fellow POTC fans. Anyway, enjoy this next installment!

It has been two days since Lord Beckett washed ashore of Port Royal, yet he still hadn't woken up. He is sleeping peacefully in one of the many unused bedrooms in the Wentworth residence. 

Alice enters the room with a tray that consists of a silver pot of chocolate along side bread and some kind of meat that she didn't know existed. She places it delicately on the bedside table, her hands shake as she does it. 

The carcass on the double bed barely resembles a human being and it terrifies Alice. His right leg is almost completely destroyed and his left leg is covered in burns. The leg is like a charred wood in a fireplace. Alice wonders how he is even alive and how will he even walk again. 

She walks over towards a bookshelf and pulls out Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. Alice thinks he would like it because according to her father, Lord Beckett has traveled the world on ships, hunting down pirates. Alice would love to be in his position, she could not imagine what adventure he has experienced. 

Alice sits down on the bed and starts reading softly aloud from the novel. She notices his face properly for the first time and realises how gentle his face looks. Even though there is significant scarring, his face looks personable. 

Alice finds the man fascinating as she continues reading. Suddenly Beckett's eyes open with alarm, which causes Alice to drop her book in surprise. "You are alive, it's fine, you're good." Alice attempts to reassure the awakened Lord. 

"Who are you? What happened? Where's my ship?" He exclaims and tries to rise from the bed, which Alice immediately tries to stop.

"My lord, my name is Alice Wentworth. Your ship got destroyed by pirates and you washed ashore Port Royal two days ago."

Lord Beckett pauses and looks at the remnants of his legs in horror. "My legs, I will never be able to walk again. I should have died on that ship with my crew." 

That was when Alice made a life changing decision with the ramifications that she could only dream of. 

She held his face in her hands and vowed "I will make sure that you will walk again,even if it is the last journey I ever take."


	3. Cursed Enigma

On an Island,where only those who have seen death know where it is,lies a treasure only those who have no use for it. 

It takes a special kind of monster to open a wound that should never be opened.

There are many keys yet it can not open a door.

Kindness is the only currency in these waters.

The more you take, the more you leave behind. 

The sea contains the island's many failed adventurers and motley thieves. 

When will the water stop running down the hill? 

Will you be the one to walk into the shadows?


End file.
